It's In His Kiss
by Twinflower
Summary: Justin thinks about Brian's kisses. This fic was written for the Moon Shadow Tribe's Kiss Challenge.


Justin was sitting in the diner eating and reading a book. He was concentrated on his book but suddenly something made him stop.

"That Kinney doesn't love the kid," a man said.

"You think so? But they're always together in Babylon," another man said.

The first man huffed. "Yeah, Babylon. I don't think Babylon is the best place to show love."

"Maybe not but..."

"He's just Kinney's fuckbuddy, nothing more."

Justin's stomach clenched. He was used to hearing speculations of Brian's and his relationship but usually he didn't mind. He knew that Brian loved him although he never actually said it. But sometimes he felt insecure - like now.

"But Kinney kisses the blond on the mouth all the time."

"So?"

"Well you know what a kiss on the mouth means, don't you?"

"No I don't. "

"Well it means 'I love you'."

"Bullshit! Men kiss each other on the mouth all the time in Babylon and it's NOT love."

"Have you ever seen Kinney or the blond kissing anybody else on the mouth but each other?"

The other man pondered the question for a minute. "No. The asshole Kinney didn't let even ME kiss him!"

"So you see."

Justin couldn't help but smile.

"You're just too fucking romantic for your own good, Steve."

"And you're cynical. But I love you anyway."

A brief silence. Justin waited.

"Me too."

Justin smiled to himself. He heard the men leave and was glad that they didn't notice him.

* * *

Justin opened the door to the loft and noticed immediately that Brian wasn't there. Not that Brian ever was at home that early. Justin turned on the radio, got himself a beer and sat on the sofa.

"It means he wants more," said a male voice.

"Well that's good 'cause I'm always ready for more," said another voice. "What about on the mouth?"

"You're gonna like this one; a kiss on the mouth means 'I love you'."

"Ooh, how romantic!" the man exclaimed. "Would you kiss me on the mouth?"

"No Sam, I wouldn't."

"You're no fun at all Rick," Sam huffed.

"I guess I'm not," Rick said laughing.

_'The kisses again,'_ Justin muttered to himself.

"What about if I kissed a man on his dick, what would I be signaling with that?"

"You mean WHEN you kiss a man on his dick," Rick said a slight amusement in his voice.

"You know me."

"You would be saying that you want to suck him off. And if your kiss landed on his ass, it would tell him that you want to fuck him."

"Really?" Sam asked astonished. "You mean someone has done research on that?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Me," Rick said seriously.

Sam laughed. "Damn you! You really had me there!"

"Yeah well, maybe my study isn't very big - no pun intended - but it doesn't make it any less trustworthy," Rick said laughing.

"Well at least I believe you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Sam."

"Oh damn, we're running out of time here," Sam said. "I'm really glad you could come to my show Rick - it was an honor. Thank you so much for coming."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"So, my dear listeners, to end this enlightening discussion about kisses, I've chosen a perfect song for you; 'It's in His Kiss' and 'cause we're a gay station it will be performed by..."

"... Cher," Rick finished.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Does he love me, I wanna know_

_How can I tell if he loves me so?_

_Is it in his eyes?_

_Oh, no you'll be deceived_

_Is it in his sighs?_

_Oh, no he'll make believe_

_If you wanna know_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_If he loves you so_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is, oh yeah_

_Or is it in his face?_

_On no, it's just his charms_

_In his warm embrace?_

_On no, that's just his arms_

_If you wanna know_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_If he loves you so_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Oh, it's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight_

_Find out what you wanna know_

_If it's love, if it really is_

_It's there in his kiss_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Justin smiled. He'd never really listened to the song before.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_How 'bout the way he acts?_

_Oh no, that's not the way_

_You're not listenin' to all I said_

_If you wanna know_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_If he loves you so_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Oh, It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight_

Find out what you wanna know

If it's love, if it really is

It's there in his kiss

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_'Where is he? I wanna hug him. And squeeze him tight. He always says that he doesn't like hugging but I know better. He loves to hug. Well at least me. And that's all I need.'_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_How 'bout the way he acts?_

_Oh no, that's not the way_

_You're not listenin' to all I said_

_If you wanna know_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_If he loves you so_

_Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoop_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Oh, It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Oh, yeah it's in his kiss_

_It's in hiss kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Ooh, it's in his kiss_

_It's in hiss kiss_

_That's where it is_

_It's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Ooh, it's in his kiss_

_That's where it is_

_Ooh, oh it's in his kiss_

_Oh, oh, it's in the kiss_

_That's where it is_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When the song was over, Justin was smiling widely. _'It's in his kiss. I always knew it was somewhere but now I know where.'_

Just then the loft door was yanked open and Brian came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you smiling about?" Brian asked raising a brow.

"Nothing."

Brian took off his suit jacket and sat on the sofa and gave Justin a kiss. On the mouth. When they separated, Justin was smiling even more widely than before.

Brian furrowed his brows. "Are you high?"

"Kind of."

(the song: _The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)_ by Cher)


End file.
